DAY6 CHATROOM
by ndbi
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang Day6 kumpulan band dicipta oleh PAK JAYPEEEEEヽ()/ yang membuat satu group chat di line
1. Username

**DAY6 CHATROOM**

I have a new story but just for Chatroom only Day6 Chatroom juga akan ade di wattpad tapi Chatroom di Fanfiction agak berlainan di wattpad kerana fi Fanfiction tidak boleh meletakkan gambar kalau wattpad boleh jadi kat sini hanya ada perbualan chat sahaja kalau di wattpad kemungkinan akan ade untuk instagram kalau nak baca di wattpad boleh dibaca di acc @leadersungjinie_

 **Main Cast**

All Day6 Member

 **Another Cast**

JYP FAMILY

BB

Crack Pair Day6

 **Park Sungjin: @ __baingsungjin_**

 **Park Jaehyung: @ _lobsterjae_**

 **Kang Younghyun: @ _who_brian_**

 **Kim Wonpil: @ _wonpililie_**

 **Yoon Dowoon: @day6maknae**


	2. chatroom

DAY6 CHATROOM

I have a new story but just for Chatroom only Day6 Chatroom juga akan ade di wattpad tapi Chatroom di Fanfiction agak berlainan di wattpad kerana fi Fanfiction tidak boleh meletakkan gambar kalau wattpad boleh jadi kat sini hanya ada perbualan chat sahaja kalau di wattpad kemungkinan akan ade untuk instagram kalau nak baca di wattpad boleh dibaca di acc @leadersungjinie_

Main Cast

All Day6 Member

Another Cast

JYP FAMILY

BB

Crack Pair Day6

 _DAY6_

 _lobsterjae create newgroup_

 _lobsterjae added _baingsungjin_

 _lobsterjae added who_ __brian_

 _lobsterjae added wonpililie_

 _lobsterjae added day6maknae_

 _wonpililie online_

 _day6maknae online_

 __baingsungjin online_

 _who_brian online_

 **lobsterjae:** welcome to Day6 chatroom

 _4 reads_

 **lobsterjae:** Sialan -_-

 **_baingsungjin:** Siapa sialan -_-!

 **lobsterjae:** ehh Sungjinie mana ade bila masa hyung cakap sialan

 **wonpililie:** Wow Jae hyung tak reti bezakan type dengan cakap

 **day6maknae:** hehehehehehehe

 **who_brian** hahahahahahaha eii macam budak umur satu tahun tak reti beza @lobsterjae

 **lobsterjae:** adik adik durhaka @wonpililie @who_brian

 **_baingsungjin:** hyung

 **lobsterjae:** okey okey hyung tak cakap ape ape

 **who_brian:** Hahahahahahaha **@lobsterjae** / hyung **@_baingsungjin**

 **_baingsungjin:** nape youngk

 **who_brian:** hyung nak tau tak ape beza hyung dengan matahari

 **_baingsungjin:** Ape

 **who_brian:** matahari menyinarkan bumi hyung menyinarkan hari hari ku

 **lobsterjae:** i need baldi goshhh

 **_baingsungjin:** ouhhhhhhh

 **lobsterjae:** gimana rasa ditolak sakitkan **@who_brian**

 **wonpililie:** Sungjin hyung tsundere dia tahap atas gitu

 **day6maknae:** wonpilie hyung ape beza hyung dengan bunga

 **wonpililie:** ape

 **day6maknae:** ape lah kenapa ditanya lagi mesti beza lah hyung kan manusia bunga kan pokok

 **wonpililie:** -_-

 **lobsterjae:** respact

 **who_brian:** ajaran sapa ayooo

 **_baingsungjin:** dowoon dah berkembang pesat

 **wonpililie:** bodo amat ah

 **day6maknae:** hyung **@lobsterjae** hyung nak tau tak ape beza chicken little dengan hyung

 **lobsterjae:** ape mesti dowoon nak cakap hyung lagi handsome kan kan ia kan

 **day6maknae:** tak!!!! sampai bila ii tak akan dowoon katakan perkataan itu

 **lobsterjae:** dah tuuu

 **day6maknae:** senang je simple hyung tak ade beza un ngan chicken little :-P

 **lobsterjae:** Tak guna ah

 **who_brian:** mantap

 **wonpilie:** kekekekekeke

 **day6maknae:** hyung **@who_brian** hyung nak tau tak perbezaan hyung dengan tiang

 **who_brian:** ape??

 **day6maknae:** macam langit dan bumi tiang tinggi hyung pendek;-)

 **who_brian:** banjingan

 **lobsterjae:** mantul!!!

 **wonpililie:** anjay

 **day6maknae:** hyung **@_baingsungjin** hyung nak tau tak ape beza hyung dengan langit di malam hari

 **lobsterjae:** cari mati ini budak:O

 **wonpililie:** yeahh cepat

 **who_brian:** ish ish ish

 **_baingsungjin:** ape??

 **day6maknae:** bila tgk langit bila tgh malam nampak bintang tapi bila tengok mata hyung nampak bintang yang menyinari hidupku

 **_baingsungjin:**...

 __baingsungjin offline_

 **lobsterjae:** jangan rampas buah hati ku

 **who_brian:** cari mati ini budak

 **wonpililie:** dowoonie baik dowoonie lari sebelum ade dua orang gila dah siap dengan kuali siap memukul mu

 **day6maknae:** thanks hyung love you muahhh

 **wonpililie: -_-**

 _day6maknae offline_

 **lobsterjae:** mana mau lari haaa

 _lobsterjae offline_

 **who_brian:** kau tak kan dapat lari

 _who_brian offline_

 **wonpililie:** unfaedah semuanya ish ish

 _wonpililie offline_

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


End file.
